


anthropologist

by protagonistic



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Depressing, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Misery, Other, Poetry, Sad, Tragedy, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protagonistic/pseuds/protagonistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if only they knew, how much i loved misery</p>
            </blockquote>





	anthropologist

That's plastic, he remarks

pointing

food, she said

but she's right

and he laughs

because that's all he cares

because he's dying

and she's kissing

what was

him

**Author's Note:**

> thanks
> 
> dedicated to those who were too late  
> (i was gone anyways)
> 
> please comment


End file.
